


Wine, Cheese, Spies and Needs

by Y C Samothrace (YCSamothrace)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, F/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Santa, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YCSamothrace/pseuds/Y%20C%20Samothrace
Summary: "Lucina loves Robin, but when Morgan comes to her with a request, she struggles."Morgan's mother and father seem to be excluding her from their regular wine and cheese evenings, and a chance encounter reveals exactly why.
Relationships: Lucina/Marc | Morgan, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Marc | Morgan, Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Wine, Cheese, Spies and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of a secret santa for the FE Lewd Writers discord. I don't know who it was for, so it's a secret even to me in that regard! It is also late on Christmas Day, so I just hope that Santa's running late in time for this one to come down the chimney. If any errors got missed in the proofreading, blame the mulled wine.

**Wine, Cheese, Spies and Needs**

Robin and Lucina had left a mess in the kitchen. Normally Morgan considered her mother too straight-laced to be the creator of such clutter, but that was another mother altogether. That was Lucina when she stood on ceremony, the enigmatic future daughter of the exalt. This was Lucina on Wine-and-Cheese night. The ridiculous stench of an unpronounceable cheese, the clink of wine glasses as they shared something from Virion’s collection without a clue for the price. Morgan had always been subtly aware of this tradition, but had never experienced it herself. She was not exactly cultured, and so Robin had used all his tactical brilliance to keep her away from it. She had once seen her father uncork a bottle as she set out of the door for a night in a bar with Inigo. Mother had walked past her with laden arms on another occasion as she left for the weekly meeting of the Justice Cabal. Lore with Noire, a fumbling attempt at experimenting with Severa that her parents had thought was just swordsmanship training… Even that day, when Yarne invited her around, Robin was seen gathering the sweet-smelling herbs and reaching for the bottle cellar. Always the thoughtful one, he made many adjustments because of Morgan’s bold declaration that cheese was, undoubtedly, the worst smelling food in the world.

Yarne had only sent for Morgan because of one thing in common. Panne, unlike most of the shepherds, was unmarried. Even Nowi had managed to settle down with a nice farm boy. Morgan did have two parents, but she also did not have a present counterpart, much like Yarne. Yarne was the type to develop new things to fret about each day, and today’s turn was the fear that Panne would be struck by lightning or fall down a well and he would thusly cease to exist.

If Morgan were to be honest with herself, something she was loathe to do, she would admit she bore the same feelings deep in her chest. Robin and Lucina had yet to conceive her, and there was no guarantee that they ever would. So, as Morgan sat and calmed Yarne down with her charming company, playful banter and solemn promises not to call him bunny, Morgan pondered. She pondered how to convince her parents to give birth to her. She could ask for a baby sister, beg, or take Yarne’s idea and freak out until eventually they gave in through attrition.

Eventually, Panne had returned, and Morgan departed earlier than she expected. She debated staying the night, but Panne preferred to remain in her Taguel form unless she needed to handle delicate objects, and so the smell of wet animal followed her around everywhere. Beating a polite retreat, Morgan had scurried back towards her own house, pausing only when she saw the light in the front room. Evidently the wine-and-cheese night was still in full swing, so she should be able to slip in and pass through the house undetected. As she reached the doorway, though, a noise broke her from her contemplations.

“R-Robin!” Lucina cried out, just as Morgan was about to push the front door open with a triumphant yell. The noise caused Morgan’s hand to freeze in place as effectively as any magic. Something tinged her mother’s words, a desperate neediness that Morgan had only heard before in so few places. Oh. _Oh._

Morgan, faced with the prospect of seeing exactly what her parents were up to, was locked in place. She could hear everything, her eyes unable to pierce the walls but her ears building ferociously detailed pictures. The deeper panting, that must be her father, but it was Lucina who was the more vocal, moaning and calling her husband’s name in the throes of pleasure. The occasional slick sound of liquid rubbing against skin in what she hoped naively was just a massage and not anything else.

Morgan knew she should leave. It was rude of her even to linger. An unexpected eavesdropper, driven by her curiosity and shock in equal measure to hold still and take in the sounds. Her mother crying out for another one – _another_ _what?_ \- sent Morgan’s brain into a flurry of spiralling questions. Should she turn around, run back to Yarne’s and ply the boy into letting her stay the night? Was there anyone else she could bunk with, pretend she hadn’t nearly walked in on her parents in at the bare minimum – _great phrasing, Morgan –_ in a state of undressed passion?

The first raindrop hit her on the head, followed by the rest of the deluge, and her mind was made up. Groaning at the thought of how much work it would be to try and untangle the knot her hair always seemed to fall into at the first sign of rain, she pushed the door ajar as quietly as possible and decided to try and sneak up to her room. It had only parted a crack, less than her fingernail’s width before a giggle froze her in place.

“Please, oh gods Robin, please touch me. Pl--!”

Well, there went that plan. The begging was cut short by a gasp for breath, followed by a deep gagging noise, as though something had cut her mother off, and Morgan’s curiosity broke her. She touched her eye to the crack in the doorway and her jaw went agape at what she saw.

Lucina’s clothes were discarded on the kitchen floor. Their owner, sweat beading on her neck and fingers dancing between her thighs, was kneeling in front of Robin. He was seated on a chair, turned away from the table, and his head was thrown back in a drawn-out groan. Morgan’s father, the only person from her past she had any memory of, accidentally had hidden his face from the unknowing voyeur lurking by the crack in the door. Her mother’s head bobbed up and down, desperately doing something Morgan was all too certain she should not be watching. Soft moans came from deep in her throat, needy and pitched high with desperation. Morgan’s eyes widened as fingers interlaced through Lucina’s hair and pulled, eliciting a grunt of surprise and adoration as she choked. Shamefully, painfully, Morgan became all too aware of her body reacting to it. Her tactician’s cloak, worn mostly because it was heavy and comfortable, started to get tight around her chest as her nipples reacted to the sight in front of her. She knew better than to get turned on by sight of her parents, her blood relatives, having sex, but her hormone-addled brain had already started making excuses.

_She was an adult now, and adults saw other adults doing adult things sometimes, right?_

Not like this. Some of the other shepherds could take their public displays of kissing a bit far, and on campaign once Gaius and Tharja had become accidentally exposed due to a faulty tent-pole (much to the consternation of the very blonde Noire), but never like this.

_She had never known these two growing up, so that made them basically strangers, right?_

Even with vague memories at best of Lucina, and the older, more discerning Robin of her past being so long ago, she had appeared in the ruins of time at fifteen. Three years with Robin and Lucina, two months spent looking for the former with only the loving arms of the latter to comfort her… they may not have raised her, but they were family, and now one was fellating the other in Morgan’s full view.

A hundred different arguments passed through her brain even as the swell of impending attraction drowned them all out. The truth was right there, and Morgan had to face it. She just was turned on by watching two very attractive people in the throes of passion, familial connection be damned. Guilt being quashed by arousal, she continued to keep her eyes on the display, a quiet and mousy voyeur.

Robin had still not released Lucina’s hair, and Lucina’s twitching feet and husky, deeply passionate groans showed no signs that she wanted to be let up. Her throat muscles pulsated, her fingers worked their way harder and harder into her nether regions, and Morgan could only cover her hand with her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping as she watched Lucina cum from her own ministrations alone. The cock in her mouth, the thumb on her clit, the pumping digits massaging her inner walls, Lucina’s body couldn’t take it. She writhed, not even trying to pull her head away to breathe but greedily slavering over her husband as her limbs seemed to alternate between going limp and taut. A heavy shudder ran through her, a muffled moan at a high pitch drawing a matching noise from Robin as the vibrations sent all of him into a fit of ecstasy.

Morgan started to feel herself growing wetter just watching, her arguments for leaving wilting away and shrivelling. She had to admit to herself she wanted to stay, wanted to keep indulging herself – even if it was from behind, even if her father and mother’s face was hidden by the angle, even if she knew exactly how wrong and twisted it was to watch without their consent. But indulge she did. A lazily roaming finger, away from the most conscious of thoughts, found her wet underwear – just a small dot forming for now but it was growing quickly as Morgan’s vagina started to anticipate just what it might feel like to get face-fucked like she had just watched her mother gleefully suffer through. Her brain replaced the tumbling waterfall of blue hair she could see with her own darker bob, the panting noises with her own desperate mouth. Piercing eyes shining with the mark of the exalt, an invention of Morgan’s fantasy scenario, with her own. Looking up at this anonymised figure she was fellating with need, hunger even as she swallowed the seed planted in her mouth. It wasn’t her father, of course. But… it wasn’t quite not her father either.

Morgan hadn’t even noticed her hand make its way into her underclothes, but she certainly felt her finger slip its greedy and careless way across her labia. She gasped through her other hand, trying to keep quiet as her mother pulled herself out of Robin’s lap. Lucina’s face, catching the light for the first time in Morgan’s view, was painted with happiness, love and lust mingling together into adoration. The hand that had choked her in her fellatio now stroked her hair lovingly, fixing a loose tress and helping soften the scene playing out between them. Morgan was enraptured. Her fantasies changed. No longer was she begging for violent treatment, to be used and pumped full of cum and delicious glee, but now she wanted the connection between her parents. The love in those eyes went beyond the lustful masochism that had greeted her upon coming home.

“Morgan’s out,” murmured Lucina, “if you’re able to go for more, my love.” She didn’t bother trying to cover herself – _why would she,_ _she’s gorgeous_ – instead allowing the sweat and oil on her breasts to catch the light and arrest Morgan’s eyeline. There was nowhere else to look. A subtle bounce as she breathed, a flickering shadow of the light and the forbidden glory of whose athletic body they were attached to brought Morgan to a bisexual crisis, crouched in shadow in the doorframe. The only thing that could pull her from this puppy-eyed stare was what she saw when Lucina’s head turned and she stood up.

If Lucina had been statuesque when naked, Morgan was lost for adjectives to describe Robin. Order controlled his life, and it showed. Indulgences kept to a minimum and exercises – at Sully’s insistence – on the regular had kept him in shockingly good shape. His chest seemed to draw Morgan’s eyes all the way down to her naked father’s waist and lower still. Robin, fully erect and with his cock already coated in her own mother’s saliva as well as, beading at the tip of the slit, a white liquid that Morgan couldn’t possibly misplace. She’d watched her mother draw herself to orgasm while deepthroating her father, and now her tongue was licking up the last of his cum. She’d swallowed all of it.

Indulgence took over and she started fingering herself in earnest, pushing in and out while keeping one hand firmly clasped over her mouth. Ethics and morals, familial relationships, all of it went out of the window as she pushed another knuckle into herself, curling her fingers and biting her thumb to keep a squeal of ecstasy escaping.

“What more would you have in mind?” asked Robin, kissing Lucina on the forehead. “Are you ready to take this to the bedroom?”

Morgan redoubled her efforts. She had to be done before her parents went upstairs, out of her greedy eyeline. Of course, that was a good thing. No more temptation to do such sinful acts, she thought as she added another finger.

“I want you inside me,” muttered Lucina, only just loud enough for her daughter to overhear. Robin’s wandering hands, touching at Lucina’s breasts and her buttocks, stroked the edge of her clit and her body stiffened. “No, uh, slow…” she said, still sore. “Like we agreed…” she said, a blush in her cheeks slowly turning her whole face beet red.

“You’re sure?” asked Robin. He ran his hands across her backside instead, and she shivered with lust. “I’m more than happy to…”

He was cut off with a kiss. Morgan briefly wondered what kissing someone who’d just been giving you oral sex felt like, only to shove the image deep into the back of her mind. It would come out later, when she was alone in the dark with her fingers and mental images to guide her fantasies.

“No, Robin, I like it like we normally do,” said Lucina when the kiss broke. Morgan couldn’t see her face, but she could imagine. Breathy, sweaty, indulging in every sexual fantasy she could conceive.

Conceive.

 _Oh my god,_ wondered Morgan. _I wonder if this is the night that I…_

She’d spoken at length about it with Yarne, wondering why Panne had yet to become pregnant, but never given it much thought herself. Seeing how her mother had swallowed Robin’s load, and even gone back for seconds when a little more had eked out of his engorged, bulbous, delicious-looking – _focus, Morgan, that’s your father!_ \- Morgan was not surprised that Lucina wasn’t pregnant quite yet. But here they were heading upstairs. Perhaps, if the stars were right, Morgan could finally calm down the little tiny voice in the back of her mind that had been pestering her since her talk with Yarne.

“I want you in my ass, Robin. I want to feel you…”

Morgan groaned aloud. Partly because that statement was so hot, so unbearably charged coming from Chrom’s innocent daughter, and partly because her internal monologue had been so thoroughly derailed. Was this the usual sex between them? Whichever reason, it was enough to get both heads in the room to swivel towards the door.

“Is someone there?” called Robin, but there was no answer. Morgan had thrown herself away from the front door and into some conveniently placed shadows, both hands clasped over her mouth and only a tiny wet patch on the doormat to ever admit she’d been present. Now was a terrible time for Morgan to realise what her pussy tasted like, and yet the feeling of being possibly seen spying on either of them was too strong. Her arousal was overwhelming, but she fought back the urge to burst in, throw her clothes to the floor and beg to join in. Had she been spying on anyone else, any of the other shepherds she felt most attracted to, she wouldn’t have questioned it. But her own parents… Morgan fought the incestuous desires inside her as she held her breath, waiting for Robin to take her mother upstairs. “Just the door,” said Robin after what seemed like an age. “It’s come off the latch again.”

“I’m waiting,” said Lucina, her footsteps already climbing the stairs. “I’ll get myself ready.” Morgan could only imagine what her body must be doing. Using purely the sounds in the room, she knew that her mother was naked, walking upstairs without so much as touching the regalia strewn around the floor.

“I’ll be a minute, just going to write a note for Morgan when she gets in.”

“Don’t make me wait too long, love…”

Morgan counted to ten minutes in her head, a long time past the sounds of footfalls on the stairs and a quiet scream from her mother upstairs, a string of swears intermingled with pleads for more. Morgan’s pussy throbbed with need, but she didn’t dare to touch herself. She’d come so close already to being discovered. Pushing the door open as her parents’ lovemaking grew louder, bolder, she slid inside as quietly as possible to see a note sitting on the table, in her father’s trademark scribble.

‘ _I know you’re there. I’m not mad. Please destroy this note, your mother doesn’t need to know. Come upstairs as quietly as you can when you’re comfortable, or if you don’t want to then there’s enough blankets to crash on the sofa. Love, Father.’_

Morgan lay in bed with her pillow pressed over her head as though it could come between her and what she’d seen. The images in her mind had started as nondescript attractive people, then had slowly taken on more and more details. A white shock of hair, a glint in the eye. The cocks that had been slipping into her imaginary self gained more and more detail. They looked like Robin’s. In her dreams, she was pinned to the wall by her own father. She wanted everything. She wanted her face to be used like her mother’s was, she wanted to be made to scream and cry out for more as he took her to their bedroom and fucked her in the ass. She wanted to get in the middle of the two of them, sucking and licking at Lucina’s not-so-innocent face and body as her father claimed the hole her mother denied him.

She fell asleep that way, an orgasm punching her into unconsciousness, and was found by her father in the morning. He pulled the blanket over her, delicately moved her wrist to keep Lucina’s eyes from catching her with four fingers in her underwear, and placed a glass of water by her bedside. He’d made a mental note of what he had to do when he’d spotted Morgan the night before, trying and failing to hide from him. Low on the list, very low indeed, was talk to her about it. She was still his baby girl, all childish and innocent. She didn’t need to talk to her parents about this sort of stuff.

Morgan insisted on a walk with her mother the next day, much to her father’s dismay. She hadn’t been forced to talk to him about the situation the three of them were now in, a tangled web of I-know-you-know-I-know, and yet even Lucina seemed to be skittish, lagging behind Morgan’s boundless energy as though her legs were made of jelly.

It was only when their trek through the fields of Ylisse took them to a shady tree, one with a nice patch of warm grass and little in the manner of mushrooms or mud to get in the way of a relaxing flop to the floor. Lucina instead opted to delicately perch on an oversized root, ignoring her daughter’s dusty clothes as the young tactician tried to burn off some of her excess energy.

“Mother, can I ask you a question. It’s more of a request. Sort of a requestion.”

Lucina smiled, but it wasn’t sincere and Morgan could tell instantly. “What is it, dear?”

“Why are you acting weird? You normally have so much patience for my shenanigans.”

“I’m just tired, I think,” Lucina said, trying not to give too much away, but her daughter’s catlike smile had already caught up to her.

“You had a busy night then? Wine and cheese?”

“Morgan, enough, please. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What, have you finally come to the conclusion that cheese is the worst tasting thing in the world? It smells like Vaike’s socks. You should eat something more delicious instead.”

Lucina shot Morgan a withering glare, and Morgan froze in place. She knew the line she’d crossed.

“Is that your question?”

“No, mother, it’s not. I want to know why I don’t exist yet.”

Lucina briefly lost her grip on the branch and had to steady herself, one hand grasping for purchase and the other flying up in indignation to her chest. “I beg your pardon?”

“What if you get stung by a bee and die, or if you get trampled by a runaway horse or something? What happens then? Yarne was talking about it last night and I got all scared and I want to know why you haven’t got pregnant with me yet! Everyone else has! Even Tharja convinced Libra to knock her up…”

Morgan’s eyes were welling with tears. She hadn’t intended to emotionally invested. All she’d wanted to do, in her hormone-riddled brain, was convince her parents to have sex more so she might overhear it. In the light of day, the plan seemed foolhardy, even manipulative, but now she had actually worked herself up over this, it all seemed so logical. “Will I just poof out of existence? What if I get undone? What if I never existed at all? If I saved a guy who saved a guy who saved Chrom, are we all doomed? Mother, if I never exist we’re all going to die…” she trailed off into a whine.

“Have you been hitting your head against posts again, Morgan? This isn’t like you, you’ve got to--”

Morgan, it seemed, was inconsolable. Perhaps it was the bad night’s sleep, perhaps Yarne had been more persuasive than he’d intended, but now Morgan’s mind was full of too much worry to stop. She was starting to cry again.

“And-- nff, what if you get stabbed by a bandit or something and you need someone to protect you and I can’t be there because you swallowed me on a stupid wine and cheese night!”

Even Morgan’s tear froze as she realised what she’d said. Lucina coughed, eyes like saucers as her breath caught in her throat. “Morgan, you saw…” Lucina cut off Morgan’s panic with a chaste kiss on the forehead. “It’s okay, Morgan. It’s my fault.” In no way was it her fault, but it was easier to take blame for these things when her daughter was sobbing into a tree trunk. “Your father and I are adults, and sometimes adults will…”

“Mother, I know what sex is, please, but why… why won’t…” her hand-waving tried to get herself out of an entirely too emotional conversation. Tried and failed.

“You want me to get pregnant? Morgan, I love you, but your father and I… I try, but it’s… gods, how do I phrase this… we take things slow so that I don’t get hurt.”

“You call what you did taking it slow? Mother, you and father are… you do stuff even Severa won’t do!” Again, too many words too fast, and Morgan slammed her hands over her mouth as though she could pluck the mistaken phrase from the air and jam it back in there. Now Lucina looked angry. Accusatory. Her brows knotted together and her eyelids narrowed. “I mean…”

“You and Severa have been having sex?” she asked.

“...Don’t be mad?”

“I’m not mad at you, don’t worry, sweetie. I’m angry at Severa.”

“Why?” asked Morgan, before her brain – ever the excitable tactical mind – hopped into action. It wasn’t that she was angry her daughter was having sex. It wasn’t anything to do with her choice of partner – Lucina and Severa had been very close on campaign. Had she let slip that she’d been spending too much time with Tharja or Henry, that would be cause for concern. Mother wasn’t one to look twice at same-sex relationships, so it couldn’t be that either. Besides, she wasn’t having sex with strangers. Morgan and Severa were close, just like Lucina and Severa had been close. Had been close. Too close…

“You and Severa?” asked Morgan, less than five seconds taken to think about it. A hand was jammed over her mouth, as though the blades of grass and clouds above would spread rumours.

“It was a long time ago, and it was just a phase, and Morgan this is not an appropriate topic for a mother and daughter to talk about!”

“I want to know why you’d rather do what you do than let father knock you up!” Morgan cried out, pulling away from her mother’s grip, suddenly emboldened. There were no cards left in anyone’s hands. Lucina’s shameful trysts, Morgan’s innermost desires… no secrets remained. “I just want to make sure I’m going to exist!”

“Because, Morgan, I don’t like it! I… your father and I… we started…” Lucina fumbled over the words, trying to put them in an appropriate order for the most inappropriate conversation. “When we first… were together…”

“Had secret, shameful sex.” Morgan added, earning her yet another death glare from her mother. She started to understand Severa’s love of holding all the power in conversations like this. “Go on.”

“When we first were _intimate_ ,” Lucina emphasised, “there was no guarantee that Robin and I would be married, and so we kept it as much of a secret as possible. I don’t know if you know, but sometimes when a woman has… uh… there’s this thing that can break…”

“I know what a hymen is, mother.”

“Then you’ll know that for women in certain families, it’s very important that you be chaste when you’re married. And so, for that reason, I decided to find… alternatives. And, well, I guess we got used to it. I was twenty-one, we were in Chon’sin, and everything was… well, it was too perfect.” Lucina was reminiscing, her eyes almost reflecting the falling cherry blossoms. Her face flushed with a deeply fond smile. Memories of her first time, a truly inappropriate thing to think about in front of her daughter, had already taken hold. Robin’s kisses, his caresses, and the feeling of overwhelming joy as he’d finally taken her.

“I want to be born, mother!” Morgan declared. “So I’m going to make sure of it!”

“I-I beg your pardon?!”

“I don’t wanna be unmade if you drop dead all of a sudden, so I’m going to make sure you and father conceive me!”

“Morgan, for the love of… what are you planning? Please, I beg you, don’t…”

Too late. Morgan’s mind was hurtling through different alternatives, and through the rest of the walk Lucina strode along in sombre fear of what she had unleashed upon the world.

Lucina and Robin opened the door to their bedroom to find that it was covered in rose petals. A vague shape of a heart was made in the centre of the bed, though from the angle the door offered it looked more like a kidney. Morgan, standing by the window with a devil’s grin on her face and a comically oversized clothes peg on her nose, was holding a tray heaped with wine bottles and different makes of cheese. The bottles rattled as she tried to keep it level, her spindly arms not the most accustomed to standing as still as she had for the past half an hour as she waited for her parents to open the door.

“Surprise!” she called out. “Father, mother, I’m going to exist whether you like it or not! Well, not if you like it or not, that’s not really fair, but… I mean I want you to have sex! If I had a spare hand I’d point at the bed, but I don’t, so you’re going to have to imagine!”

Robin’s eyes blinked three times in a second, trying to process the image in front of him. Morgan’s powerful stance and fiercely determined look showed him exactly how seriously she was taking the demands, and she had at least gone to a lot of effort to arrange the room. “Morgan, I…”

“Father, I demand you and mother get busy!”

“Morgan, this is really not helping…” squeaked Lucina, trying to hide her shame behind Robin’s oversized coat.

Internally, Robin was kicking himself for not talking to Morgan about her voyeurism. He had certainly expected her to act a little weird, but to have made all these arrangements in less than a day… Well, she was his daughter. And, he had to admit, she had gone the extra mile to make it so. He had to admire the effort. He started a slow stride across the room to her, listening to a torrent of conversation pour nervously out of her mouth. “I didn’t know what kind of cheese you liked,” she said as he began to cross the room towards her, her words getting closer together as he approached. “So I went and asked at the shop and also your wines and I tried each one myself a little bit and I didn’t really like it at first but then--”

Morgan’s voice stopped when Robin reached her, trailing away to a short ‘eek’ of fear. She had thought through everything except the response her parents might have.

“I must say, you’ve really gone to a lot of effort…”

“I want to be born!” she said, perhaps a little too loud, too desperate, and Robin only nodded his head in response.

“That much is, uh… certainly clear. You’ve got candles…" he glanced around. "Probably too many candles, honestly, but the thought is there… how did you get this many rose petals? Gods, you can hardly see the sheets…”

“It’s important to me,” said Morgan sheepishly as her father took the tray out of her arms and gently laid it on the bed. _I want to be gently laid on the--_ her thoughts said, her internal deviant surging up to the surface before she quashed it back down.

“Is that why you’ve taken the key out of the bedroom door?”

“I…”

“Morgan, I know what you’ve done. We keep the key inside the lock so that you can’t see in from the outside, because Lucina used to spy on me wrapping presents for the winter festival. Out of everything you’ve added to the room, there’s only one thing you’ve taken away. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“I didn’t want you to lock me out?”

“Morgan, if we want to keep you out of the bedroom, we can. I think you wanted to watch.”

“Robin!” gasped Lucina. “I… you knew?”

“Okay fine, yes, I wanted to watch! I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t do what you did last night just to get me on my back-- off your back!” she shouted, drawing far too much attention to her own Freudian slip for her own purposes. Too late. Robin’s mind was already chasing her words as fast as she tried to make excuses.

“I… I…” she said, utterly failing to put words together when Robin raised a curious eyebrow at her. Her father wasn’t mad, which was the most shocking thing. He seemed amused more than anything.

“Okay fine I want to watch!” she yelled, and her mother’s blush reached a new level of crimson. “You guys were really hot and I know you’re my parents but I never knew the two of you growing up and that makes you basically strangers and I…” Robin cut her off with a finger to the lips, and it took all her willpower to not suck it into her mouth. That, she reckoned, would not help her argument.

“Where’s the key to the door, Morgan?”

She froze. It was about as harsh a rejection as she could receive, and she felt the tears welling up inside her. “I… I put it under the bed…”

“Okay, put it back in the door please. It’s there for a reason. Other than that, I’m okay with you staying.” His expression was inscrutable, as calm as ever.

“Robin!”

“It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before, love, and if we do kick her out she’ll just find another way to watch. Knowing her, she’s got a backup plan.” An eyebrow asked the question, and Morgan eyed the floor guiltily.

“...Windowsill…”

“There, see? I’d rather she sit quietly in a corner than try and parkour up the side of the house. If we have to take her to see your aunt after we’ve been having sex, you know what Lissa will say, right?”

“...She’ll know,” said Lucina, with flashbacks passing across her face. Morgan would have to ask another time what Great-Aunty Lissa had seen, but for the moment she was catatonic with shock. She could stay. She could watch! “But…” Lucina said, snapping Morgan back to reality, “I’m still not sure if I’m comfortable… I… I…”

“It’s not like we haven’t done this before…” said Robin, and Morgan slowly shrank away into the corner, new revelations coming thick and fast. “Besides, if I remember correctly, you didn’t mind so much last time. I think you enjoyed it…”

“We’re not-- we weren’t related to her!” Lucina yelped, trying to defend her honour in vain. Both tacticians could see she was trembling, her blush no longer one of embarrassment but extreme arousal. She was shivering with warmth. “and Morgan didn’t know that she…” she cut herself off again, but Morgan had already worked everything out. The next time she saw Severa she was going to give her a piece of her mind, and the biggest kiss imaginable for helping adjust her mother to the situation.

“Shh, love,” said Robin, taking his wife by the hand and leading them over to the bed. “Morgan isn’t going to make a sound. It’s okay, I’ll make it as comfortable for you as possible.” He came up behind his wife, kissing at the nape of her neck and stroking her hair with one hand. His eyeline was low, running across Lucina’s shoulders romantically, but then it flickered up and caught Morgan. Why, she did not know, but there was a pang of fear that went through Morgan. _I’m getting what I wished for,_ she thought to herself. From the smitten look in his eyes, it seemed that Robin was as well. Another kiss, this time to her shoulderblade, and he slowly started to work his wife out of the robe she was wearing. She shivered, perhaps from the cold of his tongue or perhaps from the sudden exposure in front of her own daughter, but she did not fight it.

“Robin, I…”

“It’s okay, love. If you want me to stop, just say so. We’re here to make you feel good.”

Morgan caught it, and Lucina didn’t. We. Plural. Anyone else might have called him out for his phrasing, or the insinuation that Morgan was far more than a silent voyeur, but Lucina was already swept away in the touch her husband brought. Her knees were shaking, noted Morgan. She had missed that the previous night.

“I… we have to… like normal…” muttered Lucina, trying and failing to keep her self-image intact. “I can’t…”

Robin kissed Lucina with both hands on her head, and she twisted to return it, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Morgan gasped out as the dance her father had done, a flowing circle of caresses and pecks, came to fruition and her mother’s dress fell away entirely, leaving her standing in just a small pair of lacy smallclothes. Lucina gasped out in horror, but Robin pulled her in deeper for the kiss. Morgan shrank against the wall, so taken by the sight of Lucina’s naked back, how her spine curved and whipped back out as it reached her pelvis and peachy, sculpted bottom. Her father and mother’s penchant for anal suddenly made sense. She had been made for it. Even as Robin held her in the kiss, the lovers acclimating to her sudden nudity, Morgan wished that things would accelerate. She had a strong view of Lucina’s backside the previous day, but that had been when she was kneeling. Her legs had been folded under herself, her cheeks stretched by posture, but now the whole thing was on display. Morgan was smitten, and also a little jealous. While she herself was hardly unendowed, nothing could compare to Lucina in that moment.

“I love you,” said Robin, when he broke the kiss. His eyes looked into Lucina’s, and in that moment, her muscles relaxed. Trust had been established. Slowly, one tentative muscle at a time, she turned to face her daughter. Her nipples, pert and attentive, betrayed her desires as much as the twinge of wet on her lacy underwear.

“This… this is happening, isn’t it…” said Lucina, and Morgan nodded. Robin stroked and fondled her chest as she breathed deeply, adjusting herself to the new and terrifying reality in front of her, before dropping to her knees. A sudden surge of boldness had taken over her, and she intended to capitalise on it as much as possible. Her hands, still trembling, fumbled with Robin’s trousers. Even as baggy as they were, it was unmistakeable what he was hiding. In one fluid motion, denying Morgan even the slightest of glimpses, Robin’s cock was out of his trousers and into Lucina’s throat. She sputtered, eyes wide as her own brash thoughts abandoned her and reality set in. She was deepthroating her husband in front of their own child, and worse – she was loving it. Hands in the back of her hair, the moans coming from the man above, the nose stroking Robin’s neatly clipped pubic hair… this was everything she loved, and more. The feeling of submission to a kind, loving dominant. The tremble in her feet as she knew she was on display, and she was adored for it. No longer the princess on the pedestal. She was the whore on her knees, licking up and down the tool of her trade. And she was being watched by a pair of adoring eyes. “I love you, Robin,” she said, convincing herself that everything was okay with a familiar adage. Nothing was uncomfortable when she was in her husband’s arms.

Morgan didn’t notice she was drooling until it struck the front of her shirt, but that was it. Her mouth overflowed with the want and the need to share with Lucina, to share Lucina. She wanted to be more than an onlooker. Her panties were soaked, but still she remained in her corner. Promises had to be kept. Rushing things would get her kicked out, even as Robin’s eyes wandered away from the talented blowjob of Lucina towards her own trembling form. He looked at her like he had looked at his wife the night before. He winked, and ran his hands through Lucina’s hair, gripping tightly and readying for what came next.

Lucina felt herself getting pulled backwards. She tried to fight it, but was unable to resist. Her mouth hung open, but Robin’s cock went up, springing over her head and into full view of Morgan. Morgan didn’t care that her mother could hear the soft whine coming from her mouth. It was the same noise from both of them. Robin, taking sinful pleasure in teasing the two desperate women, slowly stripped. The whole time his cock remained hanging in Lucina’s face, eyed by both, waiting to see who would break first. Lucina knew it was going to be her. The second Robin’s last scrap of clothing hit the floor, Lucina pounced, her whole body weight pushing Robin onto the edge of the bed. She kissed and licked and bit his neck, lust raging through her.

“Please,” she whined, already taken over by the lust. There was no going back now. She had already debased herself in front of her future daughter, how lower could she sink? “I want you to fuck me…”

“Don’t ask me,” said Robin with a sly smile. “We’re not doing this for my benefit.”

“I…” said Lucina, but she glanced over at Morgan. Her daughter was biting her lip, one hand in her underwear and the other biting on her knuckle. She had long since given up the pretence that this was anything more than an utter indulgence. “M-Morgan… Please can…”

Morgan could only nod and bite back her own gleeful wish to take her mother’s place. With permission granted, Lucina set to work in earnest. There was no mistaking how far she had gone, gazing up at Robin as she swallowed more and more of his cock into her throat. She pleaded, moaned, and muffled her own screams with the massive meat in her mouth. Much to Morgan’s disdain, however, she blocked the view. If Morgan had been out to overhear, she wouldn’t have gone to so much effort. With no choice left to her, she had to get closer. She had to cross the room and stand by her parents’ bedside, locking eyes with her father as her mother choked herself on his dick. Her whole body burning, she touched herself intensely at the sight.

“Morgan,” said Robin, using the special tone he reserved for when her pranks were endangering something precious, and so she froze in place, uncertain of what to do next. “You’re going to stretch your clothes.” His eyes flickered down, and he was right. By cramming her whole hand into her panties, the elastic was being drawn to breaking point.

There was no other option, in that case, but to strip.

Morgan listened intently as Lucina moaned, her poor mother trying to keep her shame hidden as she struggled to take Robin to the base. It was not as though he was impossibly large to deepthroat, but the illicit thrill of the moment had set Lucina’s heart pounding and her lungs desperate for air. She could only watch as the man she married reached up and stroked at their daughter’s bared belly, tracing his fingers across her navel and further up… Morgan squealed as her father’s hands, calloused from swordplay and experienced from so much practice, began to play with her nipples.

“Morgan… admit it, this was never about getting Lucina pregnant…”

“No, father… no, this was about getting into bed with you… you and mother both… I want you…” and then her voice was cut off with a moan, and the unmistakeable sound of fingers stroking a dripping wet pussy. Morgan felt her father’s digit enter her, curling up and back on itself to massage the inside, and she lost all thought. One hand clamped on her mother’s head, forcing her down Robin’s cock.

“Good girl,” said Robin, kissing at his daughter’s chest. “So, you think your mother’s attractive.”

Lucina writhed at the words, blushing from chin to forehead. Morgan could only nod. “Prove it,” said Robin, giving into his old mischievous ways. “Kiss her.”

Morgan needed no further instruction, but seeing as Lucina was located in the awkward position between Robin’s legs and with her mouth currently occupied, Morgan had to work out her own way to reach her mother. The best one, to her mind, was to straddle Robin with her knees by his ears and her hands firmly planted on his thighs. He twitched when she first touched them, and Morgan made a mental note of exactly where her father’s weak points were. Pulling Lucina’s head up to look at her, Morgan let her mother drink in the sight of Morgan, fully naked, sitting upside-down atop her husband. Morgan kissed Lucina and Robin kissed his daughter’s pussy at the exact same moment. Lucina’s eyes went wider than ever at the image, but shuddered her way through another self-induced orgasm. Morgan moaned deeply into her mother’s mouth, but as Lucina came up for air, the noises she let out became deafening. Lucina briefly panicked. Morgan was quite the screamer, and while she was sure they hadn’t got anyone nearby enough to overhear, the risk was too great. She shut her daughter up the only way she could even think of.

Morgan gagged as Robin’s cock was forced past her lips. It was all she could remember to do to cover her teeth and relax her muscles. The heavy moan, deep and commanding, coming from Robin told her exactly how pleased she was making him as she began to bob her head up and down. Her eyes remained locked with her mother, a gloating gaze as she suckled at the cock she had craved for the past day. Lucina could only whine and lash her tongue at Robin’s balls.

Predictably, given the assault and the heated taboo of their actions, Robin let loose his orgasm first. It sprayed into Morgan’s mouth, coating her tonsils with his seed. Gravity worked against him, slowly sliding it out past her lips and down her chin as her brain struggled to process the load she had just taken.

Morgan raised her face from her father’s crotch, his cum dribbling down her chin in sinful rivers. Her mother, throwing all caution to the wind, stuck her tongue out and ran it across her daughter’s face. Together the two blue-haired women suckled on each other’s skin, their mutual love’s thick and heavy juices, and the deep bond of frantic energy they shared. Morgan’s hands found Lucina’s breasts and kneaded, drawing a deep moan from her. Morgan rolled off her father and kneeled alongside Lucina to ease their kiss.

“Oh my gods… Morgan…” she tried to say, but Robin silenced her by forcing his cock into her throat. She squealed with delight as her husband pounded into her mouth and her daughter slid underneath her, uncoordinated with lust, to suck on her tits. “Mmph!”

Morgan’s thumb had found Lucina’s tunnel, and just as she had said, it was extremely tight. She had difficulty even working her thumb in there, never mind the mouthful that the princess of Ylisse was currently choking on. “You’re so tight, mother… should I call you mommy?” asked Morgan, and Lucina’s pussy soaked itself threefold. “I guess you like it. Of course, if you don’t think you can take father’s cock…” teased Morgan, and she brushed her hand further down, spreading Lucina’s buttocks and sending yet another shudder through her.

“That’s it Morgan,” said Robin. “She likes that…” Morgan didn’t know or care why her father had taken to this so eagerly. Perhaps he had always wanted to see what she was like in bed, or perhaps their aforementioned threesome with Severa had given him a taste for multiple partners. Whatever it was, even the insinuation of anal broke Lucina even further. A shudder passed through her, causing Lucina’s eyes to roll up in her skull and her whole body to tremble. “Oh gods, I’m so close again…” Robin warned, his wife’s cock-drunk look triggering a rumbling within his prostate.

“Save it, father!” yelled Morgan, and she did her best to crawl out from under Lucina in time to prevent the next eruption of cum from being swallowed down by her greedy mother. She almost elbowed both of them in the chest in doing so, and Lucina, sputtering, found herself pulled away from Robin’s gorgeous cock. Empty and hollow, her tongue sticking out as she tried to savour the taste for just a second more, her mouth was quickly filled by Morgan’s tongue as the two, mother and daughter, kissed ferociously. Morgan tried to pull back after her lungs ran dry, but Lucina kept her hand on the back of her daughter’s head. Breath came with the realisation Lucina was completely in control of Morgan’s movements, and her eyes had come over with devious passion.

“M-Mother…? Would saying sorry be enough?”

“Oh gods, it hurts…” Lucina struggled to take Robin’s size into herself, moaning the whole time. She went as slow as she could, her well-lubricated pussy still grinding its way down his shaft. Every twitch sent new nerve spasms through her, but still she insisted on moving along. Morgan was right. They’d let their love of the forbidden fruit taint their bedroom fun for too long, and even as Lucina’s inner walls squeezed tight and painful around the cock, she began to pant with ecstasy. The tongue stroking over her back door helped significantly. Morgan was blindfolded with her father’s discarded clothes, held in place by his powerful grip, and reduced to nothing but tonguing the hole in front of her. She’d been forced to watch as her father prepared her mother for the experience, and then the sight was taken away. Much as the endeavour had started, the sounds of it were all Morgan could experience. She danced her tongue inside, sending a squeal through Lucina. Beautiful, gorgeous noise heralded another inch into her waiting and eager vagina. “I love you… I love you both! Lick me, Morgan, lick my… oh gods!” Lucina cried out as Robin began to grind against her. There was no vertical movement, but the horizontal twitches from side to side, shifting his weight around inside her to provide a gentle, empowering stimulation was more than enough. She came, and she came hard. Morgan could feel the stray droplets from the gush, split by Robin’s dick, splatter against her chin.

“I love you too, mother! I love you, father!”

Their trio writhed, Lucina bouncing in a state of slow, painful and pleasurable ecstasy. Morgan kept attacking her mother’s hole, all pretences of enabling her own conception thrown out of the window. Morgan wanted to indulge her sexual fantasies, and the attractive pair she had been living with were too much to bear. Lucina’s juices were scraped up by Morgan’s fingers, cramming them into her mouth to suck them clean. Still the princess kept going, grinding herself up and down on Robin. There was no alternative possible, and the lust-stricken look on her face told Robin exactly where she wanted him to come.

It was, all told, a quick affair. His daughter’s throat, his wife’s heated looks, and now the feeling of Lucina’s virginal hole getting stretched around himself broke down his walls. He moaned and released, spraying across her womb. Perhaps, somewhere in the load he deposited into his wife, was the cell that might become Morgan, the same Morgan that was now stroking the outer lips of Lucina’s thoroughly pounded lips with her fingertips. A slimy trail of mingled juices was gathering, and so Morgan brought her fingers to her face one more time, greedily slurping at it.

“I love you all,” said Robin, smiling at his exhausted but enthusiastic wife. “Morgan, thank your mother.”

“Thank you for letting me join you, mother. But…” said Morgan, her cheeky smile returning remarkably quick for one who had been giving a zealous rimjob to the collapsed woman. “There’s no guarantee that you’ve got pregnant, of course. If you two are going to try and make sure I exist, might have to do repeat attempts…”


End file.
